


Jeepers Creepers On The Homefront

by PickleGarden



Category: Homefront (Movie), Jeepers Creepers (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: The Creeper decides to leave central Florida.  Now the Creeper has found a new place to terrorize.  Rayeville Louisiana.
Kudos: 1





	Jeepers Creepers On The Homefront

Instead of my usual things that I write. I am now doing a movie crossover! 

The Creeper decides to leave rural central Florida. Now the Creeper is moving onto a new southern town. Rayeville Louisiana. 

Every 23 years in the spring, The Creeper used to go around central Florida to pick up victims in order to take their organs for harvest. The Creeper left after a hurricane hit and destroyed most of the rural Florida town in which he used to terrorize. While the hurricane was going on, The Creeper managed to escape. When the big storm ended, hundreds were dead, thousands were injured. Most of the residents even left town after. Therefore, The Creeper didn't have anyone in town to capture anymore. Now the Creeper is residing in Rayeville Louisiana. 

Somewhere in a forest. In an abandoned factory was the Creeper's new home. 

So far when The Creeper took up residence in the forest inside an abandoned factory. The Creeper picks up anyone Didn't matter their color, race, gender, nor age. This lasted for 2 months. Nobody knew of the Creeper's existence yet. 

Who will the Creeper pray upon. Who will his victims be this time?

Let's find out. 

In a school yard kids were playing outside before school begins one morning. The Creeper can hear things from far away. When the Creeper hears some children playing, he decides to go abduct one of them. Going into hiding in the monkey bars camouflage style. The Creeper has his sites set on a fat boy named Teddy. Who was the playground bully. Teddy and his friends were looking for kids they can harass and beat up. It didn't matter if one of their victims was a boy or a girl. Teddy sees a missing hat and takes it. 

The hat belonged to another student. Teddy yells, "THIS HAT IS MINE! THERE'S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Nobody came to claim the hat because the kids were so scared of him. "That's awesome Teddy!" said one of his friends. Coming out of hiding, the Creeper makes a gruffing sound. Teddy and his friends turn around and see the Creeper and ended up bullying it.

"Oh is this your hat! Do you want it back! You gonna cry? Come get the hat, loser!" Teddy dares The Creeper. Another one of Teddy's friends says, "We've seen so many monster movies, we're not afraid of you!" Teddy even tries to push and beat up The Creeper. "HA! HA! Look at this thing! Such a wimp! He's not fighting back!" Teddy laughs with his friends. Then the Creeper revealed it's face and wings to Teddy and he screamed really high pitched. 

His two friends ran away scared as the Creeper grabs Teddy and flies away with him. The Creeper clamped on Teddy's mouth so he would not scream. Teachers and students watch as they witness The Creeper fly away with the once feared school bully. "What was that thing?" gasped one of the teachers. 

The Creeper takes Teddy back to the abandoned factory. The next day a news report about a 'Mysterious Monster' made the headlines. Reporters were interviewing the teachers and staff. They all talked about what a sweet little boy Teddy was. He was anything but. Watching the report was Phil Broker. A DEA Agent who moved back to Rayeville after his wife died. Phil Broker was all alone now. No wife, no kids. He still found the will to move on. 

"Guess it's my duty to find out what happened to this kid." Phil Broker says. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arriving at the local grade school. Phil Broker sees two grieving people. A man and a woman who were Teddy's parents. Their names were Morgan and Cassie Bodine. 

"Are you a cop?" asked Morgan. "Yes, I want to help you find your son." Phil said. Cassie, what Phil didn't know yet was a meth addict. She had a tendency to get extreme and hysterical. "I hope you find the son of a bitch that did this to my boy!" Cassie seethed with anger. "I'll do whatever I can." said Phil. "I for one minute believe this monster bullshit!" Morgan adds. 

"It could be maybe someone dressed like a monster and kidnapped your kid." said Phil. "It said flew away with our kid." Morgan said, "How is that fucking possible?"

"Could be maybe this abducter was probably a magician. If I had to take a guess." said Phil. Taking out a piece of paper and writes down his name and phone number. "What's this for?" asks Morgan. "Call me and I'll keep you up to date. In fact, tomorrow, let's pick a place where we can discuss this." Phil suggested. "That's fine." Cassie said. 

As they were about to depart, a fortune teller walks up to them. She was black. Her name was Jezzelle Hartman. "I need to talk to you all about something." Jezzelle tells them. 

"What does this lunatic want?" shouts Cassie. "Calm down. Clam down. Maybe she has a lead." Phil tells them. "I've come to tell you all that a monster really did take your son. Jezzelle informs them.

"It wasn't a monster. It was probably some asshole in a monster Halloween costume." Morgan said. "No it was indeed a monster. This monster is called The Creeper." Jezzelle tries to explain. 

"Oh come on!" Cassie screeches. "Let's hear what she has to say. Even the news thinks it's a monster." Phil said. "It is not as farfetched as it may seem. But it's true. You see, the Creeper was originally from central Florida. The Creeper does not live there anymore because of a hurricane hit that region." Jezzelle tells the tale. 

She continues, "The Creeper likes to pray upon people young and old. So it can take them away to it's hideaway and steal their organs for harvest." 

"That's terrible. Do you have proof this monster exists?" said Morgan. Jezzelle takes out a picture, they were surely convinced. 

"Oh my." said Morgan. "If that fucker took my boy, I want to kill that mother fucker!" Cassie said. "Only one of you has the power to kill the Creeper. But, since the monster did take your boy, he has his sights on two of the three of you." said Jezzelle. 

"WHO! WHO! Which one of us is it!" Morgan yelled. "It's just a dream I had. My predictions have been accurate. You never can tell." Jezzelle says as she goes her way. 

"Can't this get any worse! First that creeper has my boy and now he's going to get two of us!" Cassie said. Phil assured them, "Call me tomorrow and we'll talk about this matter." Phil said. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After having received a call from Morgan and Cassie, Phil agreed to meet them in a disclosed location. What Phil didn't expect however, was that the location was a biker rally. In a shack, Morgan and Cassie were making meth. "Stop that!" Morgan demands Cassie. "I want my fix!" Cassie begged. "We do not want this cop to think we're meth dealers! Bad enough he's DEA!" Morgan said to his wife. "So what! He won't find out!" Cassie yelled. "DEA agents have ways of knowing. If he finds out we distribute met, he'll never help us find our boy!" said Morgan. 

"OKay. Maybe we'll give some to that Creeper son of a bitch!" Cassie laughs. At first, they were in disbelief. Now they really did think the Creeper was real. Phil Broker drove to the biker rally. Struggling to look for a parking space. After having biker zoom by him. Phil finally came to their shack. "Okay I'm here." he announces himself. 

Right when Phil was going to talk about looking for Teddy, the three of them hear screams coming from the biker rally. It was the thing they feared was reality. Running to see what the chaos was about, there is was attacking the bikers. The Creeper. 

Jezzelle is behind them, "I hate to be the one to say I Told You So." "Save it!" Morgan tells Jezzelle. "How did you find us!" Cassie said. "My psychic abilities lead me to you." Jezzelle said. "Anything else about this Creeper we should know about?" asked Phil. "It chases you. It's favorite song is Jeepers Creepers. So if you hear that song on the radio, that means he's after you." Jezzelle warns them. 

The Creeper was flying with one of the bikers in it's wings. That's when Phil decides to make a break for it and take Morgan and Cassie with him. 

Driving like a bat out of hell away from the biker rally, Phil drives his car with incredible speeds. "You're awesome driver, dude!" Cassie complemented. "I've had lots of practice." Phil says. "Ought to consider signing up for NASCAR!" Morgan said. 

Thinking they were clear away from the path of the Creeper, Phil sees a dead brutalized biker land on his car. Cassie screamed. "Get that dead biker the fuck off the car!" Morgan yelled. Phil swerved and the dead biker fell off his car. Then a haunting car horn is heard from behind them. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" shrieked Cassie. "Hold on, I'll handle this!" Phil said. Trying like crazy to outrun the truck that the Creeper was driving, it could not be outran. "Turn on the radio for some news." said Morgan. Phil turns on the radio and the song "Jeepers Creepers" plays.

"JEEPERS CREEPERS! WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE PEEPERS! JEEPERS CREEPERS! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE EYES!" 

Cassie sobbed as Morgan tried to console her, "It's after us! He's going to kill us all!" 

Phil decided to do the unthinkable. Driving, he rammed his car into the truck. "The Creeper is in the truck!" Phil said. 

The truck came to a stop. Phil, Cassie, and Morgan all see the Creeper coming out to claim the dead biker it had killed. Watching the Creeper pick up the dead biker, it whistles "Jeepers Creepers." Phil has Morgan and Cassie follow him to get away from the Creeper's sight. 

Now they were in a town area and decide to go hide in a restaurant. It was now night time. The Creeper liked to attack day or night. 

As Phil, Morgan, and Cassie were getting settled into a booth. A payphone rings. "One of us should go and answer it." said Cassie. Morgan decides to, when he picks up the receiver, it was Jezzelle again. 

"Will you please stop stalking us!" Morgan shouted into the receiver. Phil takes it and talks to Jezzelle.   
"Yes, what is it?" asked Phil. "Don't think you're now safe from the Creeper." Jezzelle informs. "Why not?" asked Phil. "Just because it's night time, doesn't mean it will sleep." Jezzelle said. "So this Creeper attacks day and night?" asked Phil. "Yes." said Jezzelle. "Is there any way we can get away from it?" asked Phil. "Only if one of you neutralizes it. Or once it's satisfied, it will come back again for 23 years." Jezzelle said. "All right. I'm a DEA Agent, I can try to see what I can do with it." Phil tells Jezzelle. "Heaven help you all! I'll leave you alone now." said Jezzelle. 

Morgan was on his iPAD and was learning some things about the Creeper. "Says right here this son of a bitch comes every 23 years!" Morgan reads on his iPAD. Cassie even reads some info, "It won't rest until it's full then will sleep for that long." 

"That's what Jezzelle just told me." said Phil. 

"There has to be a way around this!" said Morgan. "And find my boy!" Cassie speaks. "Think I know a way. It's not going to be pretty but it just might work." said Phil.

Getting out of the restaurant Phil talks about his plan. "We know the Creeper is after two people. So we will surrender to the Creeper. Whoever it takes, we'll follow the Creeper to where ever it's hiding. Then he kick his ass!" Phil said. 

Morgan agrees to the plan, Cassie does not. "You mean that you want that slimy ass fucker to get one of us?" Cassie said. "We have to. It's the only way. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you both." Phil said. 

"Let's do this. For Teddy!" Morgan said. "For Teddy." Cassie says with reluctance. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walking away from the restaurant, Phil's cell rings and it's Jezzelle. "What is it?" Phil answers. "I just had a vision. Two of you will die." Jezzelle says. "Not with me around they won't. You've bothered us long enough." Phil said. Jezzelle protested on the other end, "My dreams and predictions have never been....." 

The Creeper announces himself by flying in the sky. Then lands to where Morgan and Cassie standing. 

"You mother fucker! What did you do to my boy! You better not have killed him!" Cassie screamed at the Creeper. "That's it. That's it. Keep getting angry at it." Phil says. "If you had done anything to Teddy, we will cut off your testicles!" Morgan shouted at the Creeper. 

The Creeper extends with wings. "If you catch these people, you are going to die by my fucking hands! That's a promise!" Phil angers the Creeper. "Well, this is it. We're dead." Cassie said. "Don't say that. We need to trust Phil!" Morgan advises his wife. 

Grabbing both Morgan and Cassie, the Creeper flies away with them. Cassie screams in hysterics. Morgan does as well. Phil runs into his car and chases after The Creeper. 

The pursuit of the Creeper lasted an hour. Then ended with Phil being lead to an abandoned factory in the middle of a forest. The Creeper gives Morgan and Cassie a 'tour' of his factory. Seeing sawblades, tools, scalpels, knives, and cleavers The Creeper used to cut open his victims. "Oh my gosh! This is so disgusting!" Cassie cries. 

"Show us our son!" yelled Morgan. The Creeper just stared at him then his fins on his head began to show. "Give us back our son!" Morgan yells once more. 

Dead bodies cut open with their organs missing were laying around the floor. "Oh gosh!" Cassie cries. Morgan and Cassie were about to witness the most gruesome reality of all. Their son Teddy was dead. Teddy's body was hanging from a meat hook with his eyes and stomach torn out. 

"NNNOOOO!!!!!! MY BOY!! MY BOY!" Cassie screamed out. Then she started to pummel her fists on the Creeper. "MY BOY IS DEAD!" 

"Revenge!" shouts Morgan as he tries to fight off the Creeper, but gets thrown aside. Phil went inside the abandoned factory. As soon as he set foot inside, he heard the blood curdling screams. "Oh no! I hope I'm not too late!" Phil says. Running to the sound of the scream, Phil trips over a barely alive person. He looks up at Phil, "KILL......ME....." "Really like to help you right now, but two people need me!" Phil tells the person.

The screams were coming from upstairs. Phil tried to run upstairs but the staircase seemed endless. "This Creeper really thought things through!" Phil said sarcastically. 

Taking a breath from running up the stairs, Phil shouts, "MORGAN! CASSIE! YOU OKAY!" Making it to the top floor, Phil was already too late. Morgan and Cassie were both savagely killed. Phil let out a battle cry and had the Creeper cornered. Ready to attack. Morgan and Cassie had both their brains taken out and their intestines.

"You killed the whole family, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" Phil charged at the Creeper. 

The Creeper just gave an evil smirk. Phil fights the Creeper trying to find something he can get his hands on. The sawblade, Phil uses it to cut the Creeper in the chest. The Creeper shrieks painfully. 

"Not so tough now are you? I'll put an end to your reign of terror! You may have killed people in Florida. You're not going to do it here in Rayeville Louisiana." Phil says. 

The Creeper began to spurt blood from his chest. Phil takes a fire extinguisher and jams it into the hole on the Creeper's chest the Phil made with the sawblade.

"You like killing people shit ass? See how you like it!" Phil blew up at The Creeper. Turning on the extinguisher on full blast, the Creeper gets fat from the air until it explodes. The Creeper was dead. It's 'Every 23 Years' Routine had finally come to an end. The danger was over. Phil contacted an ambulance to get the dead bodies out of the factory. The dead bodies were of all ages and both genders. Male and female. Young and old. 

2 Weeks Later.

Phil Broker was declared a local hero for getting rid of The Creeper. As it turned out there were more victims of the Creeper in Rayeville than there ever were in Central Florida. The Creeper stayed under the radar in the town on Rayeville for over two months. That was until the Creeper meet it's final fate by killing the school bully and his meth dealing family. That fate was a man named Phil Broker. 

All the Creepers' victims families were promised a million dollar cash settlement. That's how Phil decides to give back to the community. 

In a trailer, next to a house the Phil had bought when he moved. There were the remains on The Creeper. People were lined up to see it.

One man who was with his wife asked, "Was this the monster who killed all those people?" "Yes it was." Phil answered. The wife goes to try to touch the remains which was the Creeper's dead body hanging on a wall. "Don't touch it. Look at it only." Phil warned the wife. 

"How did you do it?" The man asks. Phil answers, "I killed it the same way it killed all those people." 

"And now the Creeper is a tourist attraction!" joked the wife. "Let's go honey, let's not keep other people waiting." the man told his wife as they exit the trailer. 

More and more people came to see the dead Creeper hanging from the wall of Phil Broker's trailer. When the day was over, Phil made lots of money off it. Phil then walks over to the now dead Creeper.

"You made a living out of killing men, women, and children. Now I'm making a living off of your death!" Phil Broker said with a proud smile on his face. 

Overtime, Phil Broker earned lots of money for his Tourist Attraction with the Creeper. He plans to use that money give to the victims families.


End file.
